The Maelstrom Danmaku
by Metei
Summary: Well, Naruto screwed up... again... and has now found himself in the mystical land of Gensokyo. With his meeting with a youkai, how will his life be like with all the crazy lolita-like-girls everywhere that seemingly want to jump his bones... Well some of them... Especially the more crazy ones.


Naruto knew he fucked up big time now. He knew, he knew and now he was paying the price for fucking around with things that you're not supposed to fuck around with. Sure, he had found out a way to completely screw over Madara, Obito and the Juubi but at what price? The price of screwing up the balance of the world. Sure in hind sight, absorbing the two motherfuckers into a seal was a good idea but he didn't really think about what would happen to the now unrestrained Juubi that seemed to be specifically targeting him for whatever reason. Well, the Juubi actually became more of a problem now that no one was controlling it, who knew? It really beat the shit out of the Shinobi Alliance that nearly 2/5 of the army were killed by the monster. The deaths really got to Naruto as even Killer Bee had sacrificed himself to save Naruto from the Juubi's attack. Before dying, Gyuki, the Hachibi, had given his chakra to Naruto, making the teen have the chakra of all nine bijuu along with the direct blood of the Rikudo Sennin, as the Juubi had sensed the man's lineage in the blonde. Since there were two beings with the nine chakra, they both were pulled by an invisible force as only one Juubi should exist even if the second only had minuscule power compared to the other; so Naruto and the Juubi were forced into a fusion. Naruto came out on top as he had the blood of the Rikudo Sennin to overpower the Juubi's corruption. Since there was a power struggle between the two, the chakra the two had let out had actually been powerful enough to create a rip in space and toxic enough to kill nearly all of the shinobi that were still standing.

The rip in the space had actually connected their world to the world where Youkai resided in. Well, since the rip had actually connected the two planes, the youkai slipped through and stayed. Naruto would have thought that that was weird except he was sucked into another rip that had appeared behind him.

"For fucks sa-"

* * *

Back to where we were; Naruto laid on a field, screaming in pain as he held onto his right arm... or what was left of it.

"Fucking SHIT! AAARRRGGGHHH!" Naruto yelled out as he held tightly onto his arm. The rip had actually tore his body apart. His right arm was no more from the elbow down, his legs were bloody messes as some of his feet were gone, his left eye socket was empty and his left hand only had three fingers. He was utterly fucked.

"WHY DID I THINK THAT WAS A GOOD IDEA?! ARGH! THIS FUCKING HURTS LIKE SHIT!" Naruto continued to yell. Thanks to his status as the new Juubi, he couldn't die, but that didn't mean the injuries he would get wouldn't hurt. His screams had attracted the attention of a youkai. The youkai was curious and walked over to his body. Its eyes widened at the sight of the teen healing rapidly to fix his missing limbs.

"Eh?" The voice caught the attention of Naruto. Looking to his left, Naruto saw what looked to be a woman. She had long blonde hair, dark golden eyes and was wearing a pink and purple dress with a pink mob cap on top of her head. She was looking at him curiously, making him slightly uneasy.

"Can you stop staring please?" Naruto asked her. This caused her to snap out of whatever she was in and focused on him.

"Sorry, but I've never seen a human survive wounds like that" Naruto turned his head as he let out a scoff.

"Well of course, no human can survive these" This caused the woman to be confused.

"Then how are you alive?"

"Well, obviously it means that I'm not human" The answer made her a bit embarrassed. If he could still live after that than it would obviously means that he wasn't a human.

"Ah, sorry, sorry"

"It's alright...?" He trailed off. The woman in front of him realized why he had gone quiet and spoke again.

"Yukari, Yakumo Yukari" The now known Yukari introduced herself.

"It's alright Yukari-chan. My name's Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto in turn, had introduced himself. The affectionate suffix that he had added to Yukari's name made her confused and a tiny, unnoticeable blush came upon her face.

"Hello Naruto. Why did you add -chan to my name and what are you if you aren't human?"

"Ah sorry, force of habit every time I meet a girl, and I'm a demon I guess"

"You guess?"

"Well I was a human before I got turned... So what are you?" Naruto asked her as he had a feeling that she also wasn't human. Yukari grinned as she pointed her thumb at herself.

"Me? I'm a youkai that can manipulate boundaries!" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Manipulate boundaries? You mean like making a tear through space and can travel through said tear to another place?" Yukari shrugged at the simplified version.

"I guess. Now, how did you get those wounds?"

"My wounds? Well, I got them after absorbing a demon and in turn, got turned into one, and accidentally going through a tear that I had made I think and well, I guess my body didn't like going through the tear" Yukari was fascinated at how Naruto had made a tear even if it was _her_ power. Also what demon did he absorb?

"Ano Naruto, what demon did you absorb?"

"I absorbed a demon called the Juubi" Yukari's eyes widened. The Juubi?! _The_ Juubi?! The demon that can cause the apocalypse by just appearing on the earth?! The demon that has power to easily match and overpower gods?! Holy. Fucking. Shit.

"How did a human manage to completely overpower a god easily and absorb it?" Yukari said under her breath. Naruto had caught on what she said and sighed.

"Well, the fusion was actually accidental"

"Eh?" Accidental? How could fusing yourself with a god be accidental?!

"The fusion happened only because the universe felt that there were two Juubis. Obviously the destruction of having two Juubis were not what the universe wanted and just decided to have one"

"But how did a human get the power over the old Juubi?" Yukari was really intrigued with the story the teen was telling her. A story about a god losing to a mortal and having the mortal take over the god's position. It really peaked her interest.

"Well it was thanks to the fact of me being a direct descendant of the man before me that had beaten the Juubi" Yukari was floored. _Two _humans had actually beaten the Juubi?! Impossible and yet so true since she had sensed his power now.

"Wow, I can't believe that you had beaten the Juubi..."

"Yeah, I can't believe it either, I mean, I thought everyone was going to die when I first felt its power" Yukari nodded as she had once felt the power of the Juubi"

"... Oh yeah, um, I can't believe I forgot but what year is it?"

"Year? It's year..."She whispered into his ear. Naruto's eyes widened at what he had heard.

"Eeehhh?! You mean I traveled 500 years into the future?! Ah shit! Not again...! Um, also... Where is this?" Yukari rolled her eyes at him.

"Why, we're in the wonderful land of Gensokyo!" She cheerfully replied as she stretched out her arms, indicating the land that was around them.

"And also, since you're new here, I'll be the first to say: Welcome to the beautiful land that is of Gensokyo! I hope you enjoy your stay!"

* * *

Well, I can't believe that I've actually made this... Goddammit I was supposed to be working on the others! Ah well, too late now. So this is a new story that has Touhou in it yay~... Jeez... Ah well. Anyway, I'll be making Naruto an OP SOB that will be more powerful than Flandre since I'll be doing something special for her and if you like super-crazy-sadistic-murderous-psychopathic-bloodt hirsty Flandre than yay~ since she'll be like that sometimes, you hear me? sometimes... I hope I can write humor for shit or I'm completely fucked.


End file.
